After All
by FallingBroken
Summary: Always just beyond my touch, you know I needed you so much. AkuRoku, oneshot


I never really did know what to call the relationship between Axel and I.

Right from the beginning, I knew it was something different. I mean sure...it might be the fact that we are nobodies but that is far beside the point. What was I to Axel really though? Sure. We were best friends, but it sure as hell felt we were more. I had been wondering the past few days vigorously.  
Was I just a pawn he kept at his side to make him feel "whole"? Did I serve any purpose to him other then something he layed his sugar sweet kisses on? His burning hot love bites?

My thoughts were interrupted by the vehicle's violet swerve. Damn, back to reality.

"FUCKING RABBIT!!" Axel shrieked, clenching the steering wheel.  
"WHAT A DUMBASS! WHY WOULD HE JUST HOP ONTO THE INTERSTATE LIKE THAT?"

You could practically see the anger fuming out of his essence. I clenched the sides of the passenger seat, scared shitless. Well obviously he had overreacted. Ok, so he overreacted a lot. I chuckled under my breath, losing some tension in my grip.

"You think that was funny Roxy? We could have been killed!"  
"It was a RABBIT! And I thought I told you to stop calling my Roxy. It's ROXAS. RRROOXXXASSSSSSS.

He grunted and turned on his blinker, sliding into the next lane. Car rides really weren't my favorite when Axel was the driver, oh no. And it's not because he was a bad driver...intact it was the complete opposite. He was such a GOOD driver that it made him paranoid. Anything having to deal with bad "driversmanship" would freak him out into next week. He was the kind who drove 10 mph under the speed limit just to make sure he wouldn't get a ticket. God forbid he get a ticket, the poor soul. Oh and he KNEW it irked me that he drove like this...he knew real well. I think he tried harder to make me pissed just so he could have something to laugh about. The jerk.

I rubbed my hands together, relaxing a bit. My attention returned to the passing hills out the car window once again. I rather liked watching the scenery zoom past. It made me feel at ease, peaceful. Oh…and incase you were wondering (why would you, anyways?) we were headed to a wedding. My cousin's wedding, actually It was a drag if you as me. The car ride was at least 3 hours long, but with Axel at the wheel it felt like eternity. He should have just let me drive, jeeze.

I rested my head on my hand and tried to get into the music. The melodies were soft, lulling me into complete tranquility…

"_Candle light and soul forever.. A dream of you and me together, Say you believe it, say you believe it. Free your mind of doubt and danger, be for real don't be a stranger. We can achieve it, we can achieve it. Come a little bit closer baby, Get it on, get it on, 'Cause tonight is the night when two become one."_

I was once again jerked away from my dreaming. Axel was running his soft fingers over my jawline. I will tell you, it took me completely by surprise. I might have even yelped a little. I felt my face grow hot. My face burned…it was hot….I could almost see the pulsing red it was becoming. How embarrassing…

"You really do clean up nice. It's killing me to see you in that suit. You have no clue how badly I just want to _rip it off_."

I twitched a little. Those words. They slapped me in the face.

I hit his hand away and crossed my arms. "Now is not the time!" I hissed, though I couldn't hide the fact that I wanted it so badly. So so badly. God damn you Axel.

"Oh god. I love when you act like that. Oh man. Oh man, it makes me so _hard_…."

"What?!" My voice cracked like an adolescent hitting puberty.

"When you reject me like that. You don't understand how much it turns me on. Oh but don't worry…" his voice changed it's tone. Evil? Smitten? _**Sexy**_**.** "No one ever leaves Axel without a sore ass."

My eyes widened. Sore ass? Oh god, was he actually thinking about doing _that_ with me? Now even I was turned on…But secretly, of course.

Axel and I had never done anything more then make out. But man, when we did that I felt as though it was my own bit of heaven. I have never felt anything quite like that. He would refuse to go any further though, saying 'I was too young and I should experience life before I get myself into serious relationships'. Shit, I didn't care though. Not at all really. I wanted Axel. I wanted him all to myself. Why couldn't he understand that?!

Truthfully I didn't mind that Axel was a man. In fact it was sort of a relaxing change from women. He wasn't so naggy and annoying (I was more of the naggy and annoying one, really). And even though people say women are sensitive…well they've got nothing on Axel. He may look tough and all but deep down he is the most passionate person I could ever DREAM of. Then again, I am sort of a demanding uke. BUUUUT, don't get me wrong! Being uke is not all it's cracked up to be! Oh what I would give to be seme for just one night. One night. I hunger to see his face all twisted up from pain and pleasure as I pound into him and-

**HONK HONK!! **

God damnit, I hate the real world.

"Sorry, sorry Rox. Just had to make a turn. People here drive like olddddd people!"

I snorted. HE was the only one driving like and old person. Hey- wait a second. The car was not driving on smooth road anymore. It was dusty all-of-sudden. We were on a gravel road!

"Axel, what the hell?"

He smirked. "Just taking a little detour…."

And that was the moment I noticed that spark in his eye. I had never seen it before. Like a twinkling far off star. What did it mean? He looked determined. Oh shit, he noticed I was staring at him. Damnit. I flung my head around to pretend like I was still looking at the ever lasting cornfields…but…shit. My chin was stuck in between those amazingly soft and cold fingers of his. He forced my head to turn back to meet his gaze.

Holy shit, he was hot.

He pulled my head until it was a mere inch or two away from his and immediately shoved his chapped lips against mine. Moisture filled the place between us. Wet. Hot. Wet. Hot. I think his fingers were running their way through my golden locks of hair, but I wasn't sure. Oh I was so dizzy. The blood was running from my head.

Our tongues rolled around in each other's mouth. Sort of like an earth worm that was lost in a different earth worm's tunnel. Wait, what am I saying?! Our tongues weren't earth worms…oh…what was he doing now? Oh, we stopped kissing….he was biting on my neck, sucking it. I couldn't help but giggle. Oh, it tickled! It reminded me of a bunnies nose!

He stopped abruptly, smiling like a little kid in a candy store. I tilted my head to the side. But oh. His hands started working their way up my seemingly unbuttoned shirt (hey, how did that happen?!)

He wasn't exactly TOUCHING my bare skin, more like teasing it. Oh it irritated me. Why was he doing this? Why? My suit jacket was off. How did it get off? My tie..my tie…where did it go?

"Oh stop being paranoid. I can feel your tension. It's making me angry."

Making him angry? MAKING HIM AGNRY? Why…if anyone had anything to be angry about around here it would be me- oh lord. His hand had found my left nipple. I'm pretty sure right there all my pride had gone down the toilet. I tried pushing him away, but that just made him leech on tighter.

"We're going to be late…for the…w-wedding…" My face was a crimson shade of red. Sort of like the color of Axel's hair, really.

He unzipped my pants. Oh my did he unzip them like a pro. Which made me wonder, had he done this before? My pants were below my knees now. What exactly was he planning on doing? Oh fuck.

His eyebrow wiggled "You're wearing woman's underware Roxy? Oh I wouldn't have guessed…." He grinned, leaning down to take them off with his teeth. With his fucking teeth.

So great...I was sitting in the passengers side of this dumpy little car, half naked. What if someone showed up randomly and saw us? What if they had a video camera? I turned my attention back to the music.

"_Well, here we are again; I guess it must be fate. We've tried it on our own, but deep inside we've known…We'd be back to set things straight."_

I winced. Oh hell it was painful. Why? Why did Axel have to be this **BIG**? Oh god. I was being filled by him. There was already wetness all around us. The front seats of the car were surely going to be stained. I was already exhausted. It was already painful. Nothing had really happened yet.

"We…we're g-oing to be…late…" I managed to pant through my moaning.

"Do you really think I fucking care?" He began thrusting. Slowly at first. I bit my lower lip so hard it started to bleed. Fuck. Oh. It felt so damn _good_. Why…why had we waited this long?? Faster, faster. I looked up at him with begging eyes. He only nodded.

Faster it was.

Was the whole car shaking? I couldn't tell. What time was it? The sunshine was blinding me…I was being pounded into the car door. Oh it hurt like hell, I was in so much pain. Yet the pain caused pleasure.

So good…so good. It felt so good.

"_I still remember when your kiss was so brand new. Every memory repeats, every step I take retreats, Every journey always brings me back to you."_

It burned inside me. My insides…were on fire. But it was amazing. Amazing. FUCKING AMAZING. I could only describe it one way: Skandsalkdnsakldnsakldnwioarnsad;lskdn.

Then it came down to this. I loved Axel, I fucking loved him. We were going to be late for the wedding. But I fucking loved him. He had taken my virginity. But I LOVED HIM.

_After All the stops and starts, we keep coming back to these two hearts, two angels who've been rescued from the fall. After All that we've been through, it all comes down to me and you. I guess it's meant to be, Forever you and me, __**After All**."_

* * *

-dances around like a retard-

Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry…it was HELLA rushed. But and im going to go and celebrate by eating some Chinese tasty food ;3 errr anyways. PLEASE REVIEW**. REVIEW**! You have no clue how happy I get when I see a review. So. Please ;D for me??

Oh yeah and the first song lyric was from "2 Becomes 1" by the Spicegirls. (YES. THEY LISTEN TO THE SPICE GIRLS.)

And the second two lyrics were from "After All" by Cher & Peter Cetera

-literally gets shot down and makes a bloody mess-

Im sorry it was sloppy. Im a poooooooop head. TT

_-FAILS EPICALLY-_


End file.
